bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Mitchell
Logan Henry Mitchell (born October 12, 1994) is the genius of the group, but panics under pressure. Whenever the others are doing something bad and they tell him to join them, he always says "I've gotta get new friends", but still joins them afterwards. Background Logan is first introduced in Big Time Audition as the brain of the group. He has his learners' permit and drives the others to the audition. When Kelly Wainwright tries to number him, Logan says that he's going to be a doctor, but Kelly numbers him by saying that she's a desperate music scout, he has an adorable smile, and Justin Timberlake made fourty four million dollars the year before hand. Logan goes first after James switches their numbers and beatboxes. Gustavo Rocque makes him cry. Logan goes with his friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond, to L.A. In Big Time Crib, it is shown that Logan can do an impressive Arthur Griffin impression. He is reluctant to go along with the plan and Kendall constantly kicks him to make him go along. In Big Time Love Song, Logan gets a crush on Jo and fights the other guys for her attention. When Logan attempts to make his move on Jo, Camille appears and kisses him, manipulating her "Method Actress" title to protect Logan and pretends that it's for an audition for One Tree Hill. Logan attempts to serenade Jo with a song, but keeps on getting knocked out of the way by his friends. After Jo tells them that she has a boyfriend, Logan, along with all the others, chase after another new girl. During Big Time Break, Logan tries to get into a lecture done by his favorite mathematician, Phoebe Nachee, but is shot down since it is being held at an all girls' school. He dresses up as a girl and gets in, but finds that Phoebe is sexist and is outraged, breaking character. All the girls attack him. In Big Time Demos, Logan is the third to date Mercedes Griffin, but doesn't have a chance to go out with her before Kendall stands up to her. He is outraged to discover she is not the "secret someone" and helps the guy steal Lolo the Chimp. Mercedes still thinks they're dating in Big Time Party and Logan tries to balance Mercedes and Camille, who is constantly trying to kiss him. He is eventually caught, but forgiven by Camille. In Big Time Jobs, Logan loses the Palmwoods 5000 to Carlos, but still has to pay for the damages. Logan stays with Kendall during sign-spinning, but loses it due to his poor working, and opens a babysitting job with Kendall. They eventually pay off their fine and close their babysitting business. Logan is seen to be very skeptical of ghosts. He has trouble asking Camille out to the dance and states that he has never asked anyone out before and that either the girl asks him out of James sets him up. In Big Time Concert, Logan tried to kiss Camille. For the relationship between Logan and Camille, see Camille and Logan Trivia *If he wasn't recording in Hollywood, he'd be studying to become a doctor *He doesn't believe in ghosts. *Phoebe Nachee is his favorite mathemetician (although, her sexist remarks may have changed his mind) *He has his learner's permit and is getting his lisence in two months as of Big Time Concert *He has a crush on Camille, an actress from the Palm Woods. Category:Characters